<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As the world caves in... by Akirawastaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858208">As the world caves in...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirawastaken/pseuds/Akirawastaken'>Akirawastaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, DNF, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSMP - Freeform, Happy Ending?, M/M, Minecraft, Post-Exile Arc on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Prison, Sad ending?, dreamnotfound, escape?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirawastaken/pseuds/Akirawastaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George visits Dream at the prison, and from there, problems arise. Guilt, Suffering and love come in many of the same forms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), georgenot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DNF</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As the world caves in...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very rushed lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day has come.</p><p>It's been exactly 30 days since George had last seen Dream.</p><p>Dream has been in prison for 30 days.</p><p>George woke up that morning at 5 am, barely getting an hour of sleep. his nerves ate at him like hungry lions in a cage.</p><p>With the sun still not peaking over the hill that laid parallel with George's small cottage, he decided against getting up. So he sat with nothing but his anxiety-riddled thoughts.</p><p>An hour passes by, the sun now nipping at the hill with the sky a bright pink. George still refuses to move, he hopes that if he lays there forever the time to visit will never come. But then he hears a familiar meow, one he's heard daily for the last 30 days. And suddenly he finds that motivation to get up.</p><p>-</p><p>George is visiting Dream at 11 pm, he looks to his left to read the clock on the wall that reads 9:oo he still has 2 more agonizing hours of waiting. And so he sits on his couch with a familiar cat sitting in his lap.</p><p>"I'll make sure to tell him you're doing well, I know he misses you patches." George speaks to her, she only meows in response.</p><p>In the blink of an eye, George finds himself peering at the clock again to see it read 10:30 and suddenly he's to his feet. He grabs his keys, puts on his shoes and is out the door.</p><p>-</p><p>George is walking there alone, no one knows what he and Dream have, no what they had. They never told anyone not even Sapnap. He's sure at least Sapnap knows something, the two weren't always subtle. But now it's all gone.</p><p>For the first time, George is now completely and utterly alone.</p><p>Walking the path to the prison, the clouds are dark it seems like rain is around the corner. He hopes that it doesn't because every time it does the smell of gun powder appears in the air and he's reminded of everything Dream caused. He can never escape the thought of Dream, whether it be the grass that shines as bright as Dream's favourite sweater or a group of people laughing, he always hopes to hear Dreams pure and genuine laugh just one more time. He wants nothing more than to turn around and go home to find Dream sitting on the couch smiling with patches on his lap waiting for George.</p><p>George shakes the thought out of his head as he knows it will never be <em>reality</em>. He also has to accept the fact that it'll be a long time before he stops shouting Dream's name in the house when he wants to show him something. It'll be a long time before he stops turning to dream's side of the bed at night trying to hug him and is awoken by the crushing truth.</p><p>Yet there he walks towards dream, wearing his sweater, clutching on to the last bit of comfort it gives; it feels and smells like home. And he hates that it’s so quickly fading.</p><p>-</p><p>George stands outside the gates of the prison, the intimidating walls making him feel like a small shadow.</p><p>"come in" Sam's voice appears</p><p>George follows and walks through the door, where he's instructed to walk through a portal and back through. He's asked to put all his belongings into a locker. And he's walking into the prison.</p><p>It takes 45 minutes to get to the main cell. Lava after lava, wall after wall. Dream wasn't an animal but they're treating him as if he is one.</p><p>"I know what you're thinking.." Sam speaks, "all of this for one man?"</p><p>"Yeah that's exactly what I was thinking" George tries to laugh and make it seem light-hearted but his voice breaks and he tries his best to hide it hoping Sam won't notice.</p><p>Either Sam doesn't notice or he does and chooses to not comment, George is great full for it.</p><p>"I know this sounds far-fetched but he's more than just a simple man, I mean hell he's a war criminal. Trust me George it wouldn't be like this if it wasn't necessary." Sam speaks with compassion.</p><p>"I understand" George responds, but that wasn't entirely true. He knows every horrible thing but still, there was a side to Dream that no one else knew. A loving, compassionate, caring Dream. Or maybe it was all an act?</p><p>"Alright this is the last wall, I'll take about 10 minutes to clear," Sam says so calmly.</p><p>But what George saw in front of him, was a 50-foot lava wall in every direction, it pained George to know that all of that was to keep Dream inside.</p><p>10 minutes have never felt so long to George, you know the feeling of being at school and it's the end of the day with minutes left on the clock before you can finally go home? George felt that times 100.</p><p>Ironic a little over an hour ago he wanted to run away and never come back, never have to stand face to face with Dream. But now, he wants nothing more than to see Dream in front of him.</p><p>As the last bit of the lava clears George freezes.</p><p>Dream alone in a small cell staring at a clock on a wall. George had requested for Sam to not tell Dream that he was visiting, in fear that Dream wouldn't let him.</p><p>"stand on the bridge and follow it, I'll retract it once you're at the cell" Sam instructs.</p><p>George gets and the bridge and follows Sam's instructions, he's about 5 feet away when Dream finally turns around.</p><p>His eyes widen and George swears for a second he saw a small smile appear on his face.</p><p>"George.."</p><p>"Hi Clay," George says with his voice breaking the moment he speaks.</p><p>"I've missed you" Dream speaks with sadness</p><p>"I know" George replies as he walks up the cell, now face to face with Dream.</p><p>Suddenly George is at a loss for words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been in my drafts for like a month rip</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>